1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for measuring the stress of a ferromagnetic metal member, a method for measuring the stress distribution in a sheet-like sensor, and a sheet-like sensor for measuring the stress distribution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a conventionally known method for measuring the stress of a subject member by utilizing a stress-magnetism characteristic of an amorphous thin film which is a ferromagnetic metal member. In this case, a coil is used for the detection of a magnetic characteristic of the amorphous thin film (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No.9034/83).
However, the known method suffers from a problem that the magnetic characteristic of the amorphous thin film is indirectly detected by the coil. Hence, the sensitivity is relatively low, and if the distance between the amorphous thin film and the coil is varied, the measured value is simply varied.